(a) Field
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a heat radiating member capable of efficiently discharging heat generated from a light source to an outside of the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices are widely used for a computer monitor, a television, a mobile phone and the like. The display devices include a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and the like.
A liquid crystal display device which is one of the most common types of flat panel display devices in use, includes two sheets of panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two sheets of panels. The liquid crystal display device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
Since the liquid crystal display device itself does not emit light, a light source is required. The light source may be an artificial light source which is separately provided or may be a natural light source. The artificial light source used in the liquid crystal display device includes a light emitting diode (“LED”), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent (“EEFL”), and the like.
When the light source is operated for a long time, a temperature of the liquid crystal display device is increased and as a result, a driving circuit in the liquid crystal display device may undesirably malfunction or have a short life. Additionally, a light guide plate and the like in the liquid crystal display device may undesirably deform.